friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Princess Consuela
"The One With Princess Consuela" is the fourteenth episode of the tenth season of Friends, which aired on February 26, 2004. Plot Phoebe goes to get her name changed following her marriage to Mike. At the department, she learns that she can change it to anything she likes. Her new name becomes Princess Consuela Banana-Hammock. Mike is not too happy about this, and decides to retaliate to this by changing his name to Crap Bag. Finally Phoebe becomes aware of the mistake she made and decides to rectify it, changing her name to Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan. Monica and Chandler show Joey their prospective new house. Still disappointed that his friends are moving, he tries to find flaws in the place in order for them not to buy it, even making friends with Mackenzie, the 8-year-old girl who lives there. She bonds with him because she doesn't want her parents to sell their house either. The two briefly talk and she teaches Joey that if he really wants Monica and Chandler to be happy that he has to let them go. He then makes his peace with Monica and Chandler, who proceed to show him the room they will save for him whenever he comes to visit. Meanwhile, Rachel gets a job interview for Gucci, but at the restaurant for her interview appointment she happens to see Mr. Zelner too, her current boss. She is so nervous about this that she forgets all about her prestigious interview, resulting in her interviewer's rejection. Moreover, Mr. Zelner finds out about her interviewing for another job and fires her from Ralph Lauren. She bumps into Mark while taking her stuff out of the office. Ross becomes jealous again after they see him and he doesn't want Rachel going with him, until he learns that Mark is married with twins. He offers her a wonderful job with Louis Vuitton. The job is incredible, and it pays very well, but it has a flaw - it's in Paris. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay/Princess Consuela Banana Hammock Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Alex Ball - Ralph Lauren Employee Steven Eckholdt - Mark Robinson Helen Eigenberg - Real Estate Agent Dakota Fanning - Mackenzie Steve Ireland - Mr. Zelner Mary Margaret Lewis - Rita (massage client) Craig Robinson - Clerk Paul Rudd - Mike Hannigan Brent Spiner - Campbell James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Robert Carlock & Tracy Reilly Trivia *It is revealed in this episode that Monica never legally changed her last name from Geller to Geller-Bing. *Monica freaking out about changing her name is a callback to Chandler freaking out about them being the Bings in The One With Monica And Chandler's Wedding. *Courteney Cox Arquette is pregnant in this episode. *Mark doesn't reappear for a span of 165 episodes, since The One With The Tiny T-Shirt. *Technically, this is the last episode with Phoebe's name in the title, since Princess Consuela is actually her name, albeit for a brief period. *When Phoebe reveals her new name to Monica and Chandler and they complain about it, she says she's going to have her friends call her "Valerie". This is the real middle name of Lisa Kudrow, who plays Phoebe. It is also the name of her character on the show, The Comeback. *Actor Alex Ball, seen in the background throughout the 10 seasons of Friends, finally gets one line, as he says goodbye to co-worker, Rachel, who doesn't even know his name. *This episode marks the final appearance of Steven Eckholdt as Mark Robinson. Mark was in 6 episodes of Friends. *Craig Robinson plays the office clerk that Phoebe talks to about changing her name. He and Lisa Kudrow played a married couple in the film “Table 19”. He has also starred alongside Paul Rudd, who plays Mike Hannigan, in The 40 Year Old Virgin, Knocked Up, Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story, This is the End and Sausage Party. *Both Courteney Cox Arquette and Matt LeBlanc have worked with Brent Spiner on other projects. Courtney worked with him on a pilot called Sylvan In Paradise in 1986, while Matt worked with him in an episode of Joey. *The French title of this episode is "Celui qui n'aimait pas la maison" (The One Who Didn't Like The House). *Rachel gets fired from Ralph Lauren in this episode after being told she's not a team player. We don't see this discussion but it's likely her relationship with her former assistant Tag, whom she dated in Season 7 would be mentioned. *Ross successfully bribes her boss Mr. Zelner into giving Rachel her job back at Ralph Lauren at better terms and conditions. We can only assume that she returns to this job after getting off the plane to be with Ross in The Last One. Goofs/Continuity *At the very beginning of the episode when the friends are at the table a microphone dips into the shot above the table. *At the very start when Monica mentions swinging, all the stage lights are visible in her glass of red wine. *When Phoebe sits down in the coffee house and tells Chandler and Monica her new name, she takes her jacket off twice. *When Ross enters Central Perk with champagne, straight away when he walks over to the sofa, look above the door. In the reflection of the top window, you can see several stage lights. *When Rachel starts to cry, after Ross brings the champagne, Ross hugs her and holds the glass in his left hand, but when it cuts to the wideshot, the glass is instantly on the table in front of him. *When Phoebe and Mike are at Central Perk discussing their name changes, his scarf goes from being hung loose around his neck to tied around his neck from shot to shot. **After the scene Mike and Phoebe are arguing about changing their names in Central Perk, just before Phoebe meets one of her clients, a purple cup disappears off their table. **The angle at which Mike is sitting on the stool also changes between shots. *Phoebe expresses shock when she discovers that anyone can legally change their name to anything, for any reason. This contradicts Season 4, Episode 18: "The One with Rachel's New Dress", where Chandler tricks Phoebe into naming one of her babies after him by threatening to "go to the courthouse" to change his name. *When Ross is trying to get Rachel's chair through the revolving doors, he has his right leg on the chair but it suddenly switches to him having his left leg on the chair. *After Rachel tells Ross she was fired, Ross hugs her twice and puts his face against hers twice. *When Rachel announces a job in Paris, a stage light is reflected in the pot behind her. *The scene where Rachel tells the friends she didn't get the job and got fired mirrors the scene in an earlier episode The One With The Joke where Joey tells the friends he got fired from the coffeehouse and didn't get his audition. Some of the dialogue is very similar. External links * The One with Princess Consuela at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes